universe_2kfandomcom-20200214-history
Tag Team Championships
The Tag Team Championships have been a staple in all 12 Seasons of Ribera/Next Ex Tee History dating all the way back to the first Season where the likes of The Anarchists (Dean Ambrose & Wade Barrett), The Brotherhood (Cody Rhodes & Goldust) and The Korp (Nash and Friends) would all battle over the Tittles but the official history Begins in Season 3. Title Statistics Most Reigns: Swiss Kidds, Prime Time Players, Luke Gallows, Del Rio Clan (Matadores/Colons), The Revival and Curtis Axel - 4 Longest Reign (Consecutive): Curtis Axel & Goldberg (The Axels) - 10 months, 16 days Longest Reign (Combined) - Single: Curtis Axel - 12 Months, 2 Days Longest Reign (Combined) - Tag: The Usos - 10 months, 9 Days Feed Me SEASON 3- The Team of Ryback and Rhyno 'Feed Me Gore' would defeat The Brotherhood at Capital Punishment and would have there 1st defence against the Prime Time Players (Titus O'Neil and Darren Young) at SummerSlam the two would exchange singles and Non-Title tag wins to the lead up but it would be Feed Me Gore would would etch out the win at the PPV but would lose to The Prime TIme Players in a Ladder match at Money in the Bank, it would be a short lived celebration for The PTP as they would lose the TItles to Feed Me Gore the night after. Feed Me Gore would move onto ECW: One Night Stand to face Sabu and Rob Van Dam in an Extreme Rules match and even without the home field advantage, Feed Me Gore would win retaining the Titles but with The Prime Time Players owned a rematch for the Championships Hell in a Cell would be the final match between the 2 teams once and for all. O'Neil and Young would win back the Championships becoming 2 time Champions in the process. New Blood SEASON 4- This Season would start with the introduction of new tag teams in the division The Del Rio Clan and Tyler + Festus, Tyler Breeze of Tyler + Festus would win a tag battle royal becoming the new No.1 Contenders for the Tag Titles which they would win in there 1st match on Next Ex Tee. As the new Tag Team Champions Tyler + Festus would challenge the other new tag team in the division at Survivor Series after constant attacks by the Del Rio's. The Champions would retain there Titles, Tyler + Festus would also fight off Feed Me Gore at The Royal Rumble and Fastlane only to lose the Titles to the New Day the night after losing there chance to head into there 1st WrestleMania as Champions. The New Day would set there sights of all 3 of the Del Rio Clan for WrestleMania pitting there Tag Team Titles against Del Rios Development Title in a Winner Take all 6 Man tag team match, The Del Rio Clan would win all the gold only to lose the Championship in Season 5 back to Tyler + Festus. Changing The Landscape SEASON 5- The nWo would come to Ribera as Hulk Hogan and Scott Hall infiltrate the company setting there sight on there former friend Kevin Nash. The nWo would appoint Dolph Ziggler and newcomer Sheamus into the group to take down the company, Sheamus and Hall would defeat Tyler + Festus for the Tag Team Championships just a month after there debut at SummerSlam. The nWo wouldn't last long as Dolph Ziggler and Scott Hall would boot out the leader Hulk Hogan whilst Sheamus would go after the Midcard Championship after there loss of the Titles to Swiss Kidds. Swiss Kidds, New Day and Tyler + Festus would swap the Titles back and forth until The Hardy Boyz would return winning the Tag Team Titles, Swiss Kidds would become No.1 Contenders to the Titles facing the brothers in a Ladder match on the grandest stage of them all, in which Hardy Boyz would retain. Dominance Begins SEASON 6/7- Curtis Axel fed up with the Intercontinental Title scene, Axel would hire Goldberg as his muscle to take out the tag team division starting with the Champions the returning Anarchists who have had a resurgence in the division. Now just going by The Axels they would defeat the Champions winning the Titles and defending the Titles in subsequent rematches, they put the whole roster on notice holding onto the Championships fr 10 months running through; Prime Time Players, Cryme Time, Swagger & Big Show, Ryb-ericho/Edge and the Wyatt Family rolling over into Season 7. The Axels would continue fighting with The Wyatt Family after WrestleMania, The Wyatts would almost win after winning via DQ at Arrival only for The Axels to retain, this would lead up to Tribute to the Troops were both teams would battle in a No DQ elimination match in which finally the Wyatts would end the Title Reign. Disgruntled Employees SEASON 8- A new group would be founded in Season 8 as The Social Outcasts; Bo Dallas, Jack Swagger & Heath Slater after stating that Ribera had not been giving them opportunities they deserve and from now on they're just gonna take them. They would move into the Tag Division quickly earning a Title match against the reigning Champions Swiss Kidds, who they would defeat at Money in the Bank and become Tag Team Champions. There reign would consist of wins over the Swiss Kidds, New Day and even the make shift team of The Usos & Chris Jericho in a 6 man tag match, The Usos would eventually dethrone them quickly losing the Titles to Curtis Axel & Ken Shamrock who would win the Championships only to forfeit them 2 months after winning them. The Social Outcast would take on Los Matadores (Former Del Rio Clan) at Bash at the Beach for the Vacant Titles, Swagger and Dallas would once again become Champions but would once again lose the Titles this time to Los Matadores in a Ladder match at Fastlane, this would be the breaking point for the group as they would disband soon after. Revival Of A Divison SEASON 9- This Season would mark the debut of The Revival(Dash & Dawson), a tag team set on bringing prominence to the tag team division and would quickly become Tag Team Champions defeating Enzo & Cass at SummerSlam. They would prove just too much for the division, as they would defeat team after team from the Prime Time Players to the Big Bros (Show & Ryder). In there short reign as Champions would offer and Open Challenge at No Way Out to any 2 people in the back that though they were better then them, to no suprise Curtis Axel answered the challenge (being a former Tag Champion in his own right) but it was his choice in partner in Christian that would shock the world, the 2 had been enemies for a long time but it would seem the disrespect shown by Dash & Dawson was too much for both Axel and Christian to look past. Christian & Curtis Axel would win the Titles only to then lose them back to The Revival the next night, The Revival would keep this momentum up moving into Survivor Series were they would retain there Championships in a rematch. Curtis Axel would not let them get away without a fight and with Christian going back into retirement Axel enlisted and old friend in Goldberg to help him take back the Championships they once held. The Axels would defeat The Anarchists at Fastlane earnign themselves a match with The Revival at WrestleMania 8, which they would win claiming there 2nd Titles as a team and Axel's 4th solo. Undisputed SEASON 10/11- The Tag Team Championships would be Vacated due to the brand split and for the first time ever both KCW and The Roar would have there own tag division. The Roar would crown the veteran Dudley Boys whilst KCW would crown the up and coming American Alpha. It would be the Dudley Boys to reign supreme in this time as they would defeat everyone on The Roar side of the ta division whilst The Usos would soon claim the KCW Tag Titles and would state there claim as the best tag team in the company. SummerSlam would be the place where both Tag Team Champions would go head to head in a unification match, to become the Undisputed Tag Team Champions. The Usos would become the Undisputed Champions etching there names in the history books. The Usos would take there newly won Undisputed Tag Team Championships to Season 11 where they would defeat a plethora of tag teams starting with The Revival and following; #DIY, Sheamus & Cesaro, Slater & Rhyno, The Colons, Fa-Breeze, The Gentlemen Club, Sanity. They would have a sight hiccup in the Authors of Pain who they would lose the Titles to at SummerSlam only to regain the Championships back at Hell in a Cell. There 9 month Title reign would come to an end to The Club (Anderson & Gallows) in a TLC match at TLC but would lose the Championships to The Revival who would then Lose it to Anderson & Ziggler(filling in for an injured Gallows) only for The Revival to finally regain the Championships and with The Usos becoming Number 1 Contenders it would be The Usos vs The Revival at WrestleMania, the 2 best teams of the last 2 Seasons in a 2 out of 3 Falls match. Where The Revival would retain proving to be the Undisputed Champions. Faction Wars Season 12- Shaun Michaels would return to announce The Korp had been reformed with new members Kevin Owens and Kurt Angle and a unknown leader at the helm. Bray Wyatt (who had battles with The original Korp back in Seasons 1/2) appointed his Brother Bo Dallas and Dean Ambrose as the Anti-Korp known as KorpSE who would gain the Tag Team Championships in there first attempt at Money in the Bank defeating The Revival. It would be the Kevin Owens and Shaun Michaels of The Korp who would defeat the KorpSE at Backlash for the Tag Team Championships whilst Sizzle would become World Champion and announce he was the leader of the Korp in the same night. SummerSlam would take place to a Faction battle between both the Korp and the KorpSE for the Tag Team Championships with the added stipulation that whatever faction lost must disband, with SIzzle busy fighting for the World Title it would be up to Angle, Owens and Michaels to vs Ambrose, Dallas and Wyatt. The Korp would reign supreme retaining there Tag Team Championships and disbanding there Anti-Faction known as the KorpSE once and for all, but it wouldn't be for long as The Korp would disband themselves after leader Sizzle would go on hiatus.